Snake In The Grass
by LittleMissLermanandMrsBieber
Summary: Sirius Black doesn't know what happened to his kids. But he probably should have told the Order  plus students  he had them before he let people into Grimmauld Place. Harry/OC. Rating may go up.


**Summary:** Sirius Black doesn't know what happened to his kids. But he probably should have told the Order (plus students) he had them before he let people into Grimmauld Place.

**Disclaimer:**** I am not worthy of the awesomeness of Harry Potter! However, I DO own Thea and Nathaniel, so BOW DOWN BEFORE MY AWESOMESAUCE!**

**Warnings:** Harry/OC, a pinch of Ginny/OC, Swears, Possible OOC-ness.

_/ - Wordsss - / _= Parseltongue  
><em>Words<em> = Thoughts  
>"Words" = Speech.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginerva Molly Weasley was not a woman who scared easily. Of course, the occasional snake could make her scream, but overall, she was pretty tough. These thoughts comforted her as she explored the floors of Grimmauld Place, the latest headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and former home for the Black family. Technically, she was supposed to be hidden in the room that she and one Hermione Granger (who was downstairs in the kitchen) shared, but since when did she follow rules?<p>

So, here she was, cautiously exploring the fifth floor of the much-too-large house. She'd heard that there were numerous dark objects hidden in the house before, and a small part of her wanted to find one, just to shove it in their faces that they had missed one and a fourteen year old girl had not. However, the majority of her decided it was so she could get away from the love of her life (who didn't quite know it yet), Harry Potter. Now, there did seem to be something wrong with that sentence. But like all Weasleys, flirting and the art of subtlety did not come naturally. So, she merely chose to admire from afar, well, and blush like a tomato every time Harry caught her. She had yet to come up with a way to capture his heart. She'd been thinking of asking Hermione if there were any books that could help, but decided that the embarrassment in practically screaming from the top of a skyscraper (whatever that was) that she needed help with her love life was too overwhelming.

She bit her lip. She'd been in love (or at least crushing) with Harry Potter for nearly three years now, ever since he'd saved her from the mini Dark Lord, Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. She'd tried to flirt, which had failed miserably (it seemed that although she did not seem to know the definition of subtle, Harry did not know anything about girls), and she was much too independent to stoop so low as to become a damsel in distress.

Beneath her right foot, something crunched. She jumped and looked down, half expecting a ghoul to appear out of nowhere. She was startled by what she saw. A scratched glass 'T' lay on the floor, chipped and cracked, but salvageable. The glass elegantly shifted from color to color, glowing slightly and bringing warm feelings forward inside of her. On the desk behind it, was a similar one, in the shape of an 'N'. It was in better condition than the first, but still looked incredibly worn. She lifted the T from the floor and the N from the desk. Perhaps she could ask Sirius about them later...

She held them as though they would break at any sudden moment (they probably would), and looked around the room she stood in. Her eyes landed on a small cupboard in the corner. Something about it seemed to draw her in, and, gathering up her Gryffindor recklessness, she rushed towards it. It was locked. She cursed slightly, before digging around in the pocket of her jeans for a hair pin. She fished one out and begun to pick the lock. _Thanks, Fred and George._ She thought as the lock clicked open. The witch pulled it off, and opened the cupboard slowly, curiosity burning. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Thea Carina Black was not an angry person. In fact, compared to the other women of the Black Line, she was quite gentle. However, she did not appreciate being woken from her peaceful slumber by a shrill scream. Under normal circumstances, she would have laughed -she had inherited more than her name from the family- but being woken from hibernation by a screaming banshee was not considered normal circumstances. A forked tongue flicked from her scaly mouth, tasting the air for potential threats while her yellow eyes scanned the mirror she slept on. Angry or not, it wouldn't do to have <em>another<em> dead body on her hands. _/ - Ssstupid humansss. - /_ She hissed, seemingly forgetting that she, herself, was human. Or at least, most of the time. Beside her, she heard a hoarse chuckle.

_/ - Now now, Thee, be kind. - / _Nathaniel. Thea tried (and failed) to roll her eyes, but in the end settled for sticking her tongue out playfully. She looked like a snake with a mental capacity the size of a peanut. Nathaniel swiped at her with his tail playfully. Another scream shook them from their sibling games, and with one last tip, her brother turned towards the open closet door.

_/ - Hide your eyes. - / _She sighed. What, did he think she was an idiot? Quickly, she focused on her eyes, and felt a sort of lens slide down to reduce the effect her eyes usually had- death. She looked up at the light, blinking quickly and absently thinking, _I could have sworn I locked those doors..._ She studied the human in front of her. _Girl._ She corrected herself. They were both human. She had long hair, a color that she could not name. The snake-girl scrambled around in her brain, before grinning proudly (as best a snake could). _Red._ That was it. It flowed over the foreign girl's shoulders, down to her hips, and brownish eyes shone, set deep in her face and a few shades lighter than Nathaniel's hair. She wore a bright red jumper (it hurt Thea's eyes) with a gold stripe through the middle and tattered trousers that smelt like denim. _Jeans..._ Thea's human mind whispered. She felt a rush of memory. Yes. Jeans. She'd loved those, back when she was human. Or was she still human? _No._ A hissing voice whispered in her ear, yet when she looked behind her there was no one there. _You are snake._ She nodded. Yes. She was snake. The girl appeared to be holding something, and after she'd gotten a closer look, she felt a rush of anger. Her T. _Her_ T was being held by a human, and a stranger no less! She hissed loudly, and reared back, before striking. More humans came rushing into the room, and one of them, a familiar man with jet black hair that brushed his shoulders and the same grey eyes Thea's face held shouted something that sounded like 'Super fly' at her, pointing a stick.

_/ - Daddy! - / _She cried, before all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh! Nao then, my gorgeous bitches. You must tellz me what you think, in a review, because if Faye doesn't get reviews, then youz don't get Logan's smexxiiiness (even if he has no role in this story). I'll givez you cookkiiiieesss. -holds out ginourmous plate-**


End file.
